Assassin Pride
by silverblade919
Summary: Well... now im obsessed wit ragnarok! YAY now a assassin based fic.. on ma fav char... hehe wel anwayz... Rai is an assassin... and he .... I'm updating. oO OMGAWD. R&R Plox:3
1. The Prologue

WOOT! Got an idea for a new story including assassins BWAHAHAHA

Well hope u enjoy it and REVIEW PLZ!

MESSED UP

Ya… EVER CHAPTER OR FIC I WRITE I SAY- I DO NOT OWN XS!

**Chapter 1- The prologue**

He was the lonely one, the isolated one. He always seemed to be hiding something.

He has the dragon of wind, the lonely element. Harsh at times, but it can also be a slight breeze. Evident that he is there; Hiding in the shadows without anyone knowing.

He had friends but no really close friends he remained alone without anyone. He seemed to like it. He was the quiet one, yet he had so much to tell. 

He liked being alone, by himself. He trusted no one yet people trusted him. He had secrets. He was a lone wolf when around the other dragons, yet they never picked it up. He was a good friend that apparently, listened. He was a secret, his life, a secret.

As the wind is cold and harsh he was. His past, a nightmare, his essence, his loneliness haunted him. Drowning into a sea of despair and darkness. He found a way to take out his anger, his grief, through killing.

He was Raimundo Pedostra, a secret assassin (xD hehe). He was in a band of top assassins, killing and seeking out people they THOUGHT were a nuisance or a problem.

There base, also a secret, lies unknown to the world. Anyone found that had stumbled into their fortress, was immediately annihilated.

cool music plays

"Well young dragons, tomorrow we will not be doing anything unless a new shen- gon- wu in revealed. You are free to do as you wish. Just be sure to be in bed at eleven o' clock sharp. Understood?" said Master Fung. "Yes, Master Fung" the four Xiaolin dragons replied.

Raimundo pov.

_Perfect! I can get to the meeting in time without anyone being suspicious… but how am I going to get back by eleven? O well, I'll work something out._ He smirked.

Normal pov.

The next day, no shen- gon- wu was revealed. Kimiko lay in her dorm… or whatever it is.

Kimiko pov.

Kimiko yawned_. It's so boring today! I wish something would happen. Like Jack Spicer trying to get our wu. I wish there was something I could do to pass the time. Is that Rai? What is he doing? _

Norm pov.

"Hey Rai! Where you going?" Kimiko yelled. "Um… I'm going exploring!" he replied nervously. "Can I come with?" she asked. "Uh… ok?" he nervously replied. "Ok lemme just go get my stuff." She replied. When she had turned up to where he had been. He was gone!

_chuckles nervously_

_Hehe well hope u enjoy _

_REVIEW PLZ_


	2. The Secret Base

Harharharharhar. Erm. Semi- Back….) Sorry for taking a couple decades to update…. New programme im in takes a hell lot of time and effort

Anwayz…. Uhm. I'll try to start updating weekly (If I can think that fast) Erm. Yeah. Sooo. Enjoy I guess… Even though I still think it's kinda crappy 

Oh and Btw the first chapter style was just a experiment to see if I could write in that style… in which I could…. But it takes too much effort… xx

**Chapter 2: The Secret Base**

Kimiko turned around. Rai was gone!

Kimiko Pov.

OH MY GOD!!! Where did Rai go?!?! As she started looking around she noticed a portal. This portal looked very similar to the ones the Golden Tiger Claws Made. Not thinking, she jumped right it and pondered where she was going.

Normal Pov.

As Kimiko came tumbling out of the portal, she hit her head on something hard.

"Ouch!" She mumbled to herself, rubbing her head. She tried to stand up, but she had twisted her ankle on a rock or something… (oO)

As she sat up to look around, she realized that she was in some sort of forest.

All around her there were trees.

However, unlike most woods, this wood seemed dead.

She couldn't hear a single bird chirping, and small animals running about. It was dead silent.

She closed her eyes and focused her concentration on hearing for sound around her.

Then she heard footsteps. Limping slowly to the sound, she briefly saw a hooded person.

She held her breath.

She couldn't see his face very clearly, but he looked like a grown man, except he seemed a lot bulkier and menacing. It didn't look like Rai at all.

She saw him crouch down. After watching him for a while, she turned around to take a breath so that he could not hear her.

She slowly turned and suddenly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She saw a tree. (OMGAWD!!)

When she turned back around, she got a glimpse or him going into the ground!

(Erm. Be nice. My writing style has drop to crap cause I haven't written for a looonnng time…)

She slowly walked up to where the man was crouching. She saw a bush that looked like it was moved around.

Peering behind it, she saw a strange button like object!

And… theeenn………… she pushed it. (Duuhhh)

She screamed as the ground underneath her seemed to disappear and she plunged into the darkness below.

Ohohoho Scarryyy! 3

Kimiko Pov.

scream :D

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Woah. I'm still falling? It must have been like 5 minutes by now. Oo.

Aww crap. This is going to hurt as hell when I land, especially with my ankle.

Suddenly. She felt contact. However, it wasn't a very hard contact, she just stopped. As if a magic force had stop her dropping only centimeters above the floor. (kewl:D)

She stood up dizzily, trying to get a focus on her surroundings.

NORMAL POV.

Kimiko was in a hollowed out hallway. It was like a huge labyrinth down here. The entire structure was a giant maze. It looked like it was a mine with brick walls….

The walls were hallow and echoed any sound. There were torches lit about every 20 feet, leaving areas of darkness between them.

There were wooden beams, which supported the ceiling. There was enough space for someone to walk on them though.

After reminiscing over what had just happened, she checked out the way she had come in. Looking up, she saw darkness.

Sighing, she slowly got up and walked along, using the walls to support her.

As she got near the end of the hall, she could faintly hear people talking. Being the curious type she is, she slow inched her way to where the sound was coming from, she felt as if someone was watching her. (Dundundundun)

Looking back, she did not see anyone. But after she took one more step. A cold, cruel voice echoed through the hallways.

"Stop.", the mysterious voice said.

Kimiko, panicking, figured that if the person would reveal his positioning, she would be able to beat him. She started running forward, but failed miserably because of her ankle.

"Sh!t" She swore aloud. She had completely forgotten about her foot.

From the ceiling dropped a caped man. He was tall and looked very sinewy. He was wearing a long cloak, which covered his entire body. He was wearing a hood and a mask, so Kimiko had no idea what he looked like. On his right shoulder there as an emblem, But Kimiko could not see it cleary.

He had some throwing daggers and knife in his belt, as well as a pair of katars. (assassin weapon xD)

"I thought I told you to stop", he said in a very menacing and intimidating voice.

Kimiko didn't care. She quickly got into her fighting position and hoped that she would still be able to fight with her injured ankle.

As the man saw her get into her fighting position, he laughed.

It was a cold and calculating laugh. The kind of laugh a psycho path would have laughed.

"Foolish Girl. Do you think that you would pose a threat to me?" he was, in a humoured tone.

"Try me", Kimiko yelled as she charged, taking it easy on her foot, so she could preserve her energy.

Kimiko saw her attack about the connect, but at the last split second, he dodged around her, grabbed her arm, and flipped her over. He then kicked her, without mush effort, but it as a verryy powerful kick.

Kimiko flew into the wall and groaned as she got up.

"You are soooo going to pay for that" she yelled. Taking up the star of Hanabi, she yelled "Star of Hanabi, Fire!" (Meh she took it I guess…)

But the man dodged the shen-gon-wu just as easily as he dodged her first attack.

At first he was in front of her, but in the next, he was behind her. He kicked her hard in the back, which sent her flying once again.

Kimiko pov.

O noes!! TT This guy is way too fast for my level. What am I going to do?!? He's just standing there, calm and relaxed. He doesn't even look like he's in a fight! She charged again, faking to the right.

He instantly dodged left.

Kimiko- Smirk (Harharharhar)

"Star of Hanabi, Fire!" She yelled out. Catching him off guard, the wu his him flat in the chest.

He was thrown back a bit, but stayed on his feet.

"Well, what do you know! The mouse can bite. However, mice don't stand up to anything forever. It's a fact of life."

He yelled out aggressively and charged at an inhuman speed.

Kimiko was knocked out before she had time to blink.

The man extracted some rope from his cloak, tied her up, flung her over his shoulders, and stalked away silently.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IM SORRRYYY!!! I know my writing style has dropped to a pathetic level…. But! I am trying and I HOPE that future chapters won't be so crappie as this one…

R&R PLOX. OR I WON'T REMEMBER TO UPDATE!!:O!!! O noes. Uhm. So. Yeah Sorry TTTT I'll try to update Reviews make me work harder 3 cough Cookie for reviews? :3


End file.
